1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling the production of oil and gas reservoirs. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling water production with a multi-layered tubular with a water sensitive composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casing leaks in oil and gas producing wells are a constant concern throughout the industry. Casing leaks may be caused by, among other things, corrosion, pitting and cracking due to acidic or caustic water from the formation or reservoir. Wear from running the casing into the well, particularly for deviated wells, can lead to weak points that are even more susceptible to leaking caused by corrosive water from the formation. Casing leaks may allow high pressure fluids and gasses and unwanted chemicals to enter the annulus and in extreme cases, can lead to underground blowouts. In addition, casing leaks can allow produced hydrocarbons and other well fluids to escape from the casing into the environment. Current practices for dealing with casing leaks commonly include installing a liner inside of the leaking casing, which reduces the interior diameter of the tubing as a completion. This in turn potentially limits the production and the services (such as maintenance) of the wellbore.
Another issue facing oil and gas well producers is the management and control of water production. When oil and gas producing wells are in operation, formation water also naturally migrates towards a producing wellbore. Ingress of water into the wellbore will increase the cost of production because the water will then have to be separated from the oil and gas at the surface. Additionally, it will reduce the volume of oil and gas being produced. A common current practice for controlling water production is byusing inflow control devices, both passive and active, for smart well completion. However these methodologies are expensive in terms of initial costs as well as in terms of time and costs spent on maintenance and repairs.
Therefore there is a need to find a more efficient and cost effective solution for these issues.